One problem faced in the design of digital integrated circuits for communication equipment is unnecessary transistors and the power and current associated with them. Many digital integrated circuits use adder circuits along with latching circuits.
What is needed is an approach for reducing the transistor count and the power required and increasing the speed of adder circuits.